$ C = \left[\begin{array}{r}9 \\ 6 \\ 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 6 & 0\end{array}\right]$